


glittering jewels and glittering tears

by psiikj4k



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Character Death, Steven Universe Future Spoilers, slight gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:40:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27394378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psiikj4k/pseuds/psiikj4k
Summary: What if the pillar wasn't broken when Steven was controlling White?SUF spoilers!
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	glittering jewels and glittering tears

**Author's Note:**

> It's been so long and I'm still not over Steven Universe Future. So here's another angsty thing for this fandom. The "slight gore" tag refers to a couple lines in the middle and it's not too graphic, so don't worry. Enjoy!

You shattered her.

She trusted you and you shattered her.

You step back, eyes wide and hands over your mouth.

Her shards glittering in the sunlight, but nowhere near her true radiance.

White Diamond is gone.

You used all the Diamond essence to fix Jasper, there’s no way to bring White back now.

Blue and Yellow come rushing in, they heard the loud crash, they begin to ask if you’re okay before they see it.

Their faces contort in horror.

You caused that.

They look at you like…

Like…

Like you’re a monster.

Maybe you are.

Maybe you deserve this.

You run away.

You warp back to Earth, only to come face to face with the Gems, your dad, and Connie.

They ask if you’re okay.

They noticed something is wrong.

You tell them everything.

Your powers, you can’t control them.

Jasper, you killed her, shattered her and brought her back.

White Diamond, she’s gone and unfixable.

They’re looking at you just like the Diamonds did.

You really are a monster.

There’s no denying it now.

You feel your body change, shift and grow to match who you really are inside.

You don’t want this.

You just wanted to help everyone.

You let out your anguish in a roar, alerting the whole city.

You smash the house on your way out, wanting to be rid of the memories of better times.

Maybe that’ll make the present hurt less.

Your dad didn’t make it out in time.

Neither did Connie.

They’re both gone now, too.

The Gems pull themselves out of the wreckage, horrified at the mangled bodies they see.

The Diamonds come, angry and hateful. They want to avenge White.

The Gems try to talk to you, get through to you. You’re barely aware of it.

All you want to do is break this whole city apart. And everyone in it.

They try to lure you away from the humans, but they fail. You ignore them, stomping towards the city, every footfall taking a life.

You break buildings like they were toys that you got sick of. Smashing places you used to love into unrecognizable rubble.

It hurts.

You don’t stop.

You deserve this pain.

The Gems fuse, Alexandrite comes rushing in, only to be smacked away like a fly.

The Diamonds have had enough. You’ve destroyed too much.

They attack.

Mercilessly.

The Gems protest, screaming that if you poof, you might die.

They don’t listen.

Your physical form gets weaker and weaker with every attack.

Your healing powers are no match for two angry Diamonds.

You collapse, body returning to normal to exhale your final breath.

But you’re not dead.

Half of you isn’t.

You reform, bursting through useless flesh and bone, spraying everything around with blood and meat.

You reform as the monster you know you are.

The Gems are sobbing, the Steven they knew and loved is gone forever.

That’s the last thing you see before you’re poofed.

You don’t reform this time.

They bubbled you.

You can still hear, though.

You hear Pearl, sobs loud and inconsolable. She blames herself more than anyone.

Ruby is in a rage, breaking pieces of wood and rock. You know she will break down later, angry sobs and wondering what she could’ve done.

Sapphire is quiet, but you know her. She’s crying. She could see the future, but she had never seen this timeline.

Amethyst is silent. All you hear from her is soft, quick breaths drawn through clenched teeth. She’s trying to keep it together, but those are choked sobs she’s trying so hard to hide.

How could you do this to them?

You really are a monster.


End file.
